Un Encuentro de Magia
by Marina Acero
Summary: Crossover CC Sakura y ST Tail, un encuentro de magia se avecina, ¿que pasara? ¿sentimientos encontrados?, enterensen y lean y no olviden dejar RW
1. El Intercambio

**_"Encuentro de Magia"_**

**_Capítulo: 1_**

**_"El Intercambio"_**

**_(Crossover: CC Sakura y St. Tail.)_**

(En la ciudad de Tomoeda, han pasado 2 años desde que Sakura cambio la carta de la "nada", para crear la carta de la "esperanza"… como era costumbre cada mañana, Sakura camina rumbo a la escuela, que en esta ocasión es la secundaria Tomoeda…)

Sakura: "Hola a todos mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 14 años y voy en 2º de secundaria, el día de hoy darán los nombres de los que se Irán como estudiantes de intercambio, seria lindo que fuera de intercambio a otra secundaria (hace algunas piruetas con sus patines)

Tomoyo: se ve que hoy estas muy contenta amiga Sakura

Sakura: si estoy ansiosa por saber, quienes irán de intercambio

Tomoyo: será muy interesante (ambas chicas llegan a su salón de clases, donde no tarda mucho en iniciar su clase)

Profesor: seguramente muchos de ustedes querrán saber quienes Irán de intercambio, así que comencemos, Rika Sasaki y Chiharu Mihara irán a Hong Kong…

Sakura: Hong Kong… (Baja la mirada, con un semblante un tanto triste)

Tomoyo: Sakura… "Seguramente no ha podido olvidar a Shaoran…" (La mira un poco preocupada)

Profesor: Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji Irán a la ciudad de Seika, al colegio San Pablo

Sakura¿Seika?

Tomoyo¿San Pablo?

Profesor: bueno ahora continuemos la clase, por favor señoritas pasen conmigo al finalizar, les daré los detalles que necesitan para su viaje, prepárense bien, pues será todo un año lo que estarán de intercambió, sean buenas estudiantes… (La clase continuo sin ningún contratiempo, al finalizar…) partirán el domingo por la tarde, espero no les haya quedado ninguna duda, pueden retirarse… (Así las chicas salen del salón, cada una llevando consigo un sobre, con las instrucciones, requeridas, así como los datos de las familias que se harían cargo de ellas)

Rika: no esperaba ser seleccionada y mucho menos para ir a Hong Kong

Tomoyo: yo estoy muy contenta, por que estaré a lado de mi querida amiga Sakura

Sakura: je je es una suerte que nos haya tocado juntas

Chiharu: es una lastima por Naoko…

Naoko: no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, escribiré historias de fantasmas je je, y se las enviare por correo

Sakura: (con cara de susto) jejeje este… miren que bonito cielo (tratando de cambiar el tema; horas después en su casa se encontraba acomodando sus cosas)

Kero: Se ve que estas muy contenta

Sakura: si, será muy emocionante conocer, además parece que ese colegio es de los más prestigiados de esa ciudad, y claro tu vendrás conmigo, solo espero poder ocultarte bien, no se que tipo de familia sea…

Kero¿Qué familia es?

Sakura: mmm déjame ver (abre el sobre que tenia, sobre el escritorio) Cardona…

Kero: mmmm Cardona… me suena¿pero en donde?

Sakura: ya termine, iré a preparar la cena (en la cocina, comienza a preparar arroz)

Toya: ya llegue (se escucha en la entrada de la casa)

Sakura: hermano (sale muy sonriente)

Toya¿y ahora por que estas tan contenta monstruo?

Sakura: No soy un monstruo

Yukito: (entrando en la casa) Hola Sakura, se te ve muy contenta ¿paso algo especial?

Sakura: (asiente con la cabeza) Hoy dieron los nombres de los estudiantes de intercambio, Tomoyo y yo iremos a Seika, al colegio San Pablo que felicidad

Toya: falta que quieran aceptar a un monstruo como tu en ese colegio

Sakura¿Qué dices Hermano? (lo amenaza con el puño)

Yukito: pienso que será una gran experiencia¿Cuándo parten?

Sakura: el domingo por la tarde, ósea mañana pasado

Toya: es demasiado pronto…

Sakura: el profesor dijo que, estaremos todo un año de intercambio

Yukito: imagino que ya empezaste a preparar tus cosas ¿no es cierto?

Sakura: así es, ya solo me faltan algunas cosas (sonriendo) ¿quieren cenar? Hice arroz a la valenciana

Yukito: será todo un honor pequeña Sakura

Toya: si comes lo que el monstruo hizo te enfermaras del estomago (ante tal comentario Sakura le dio un gran pisotón. La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno, mas tarde Sakura le llevo un postre a Kero y siguió preparando sus cosas, fue así como el día domingo llego, todos estaban en la central despidiendo a las chicas)

Fujitaka: escribe cuando llegues hija (la toma de los hombros sonriéndole con dulzura) échale muchas ganas

Sakura: descuida todo saldrá bien, me esforzare al máximo

Fujitaka: Se que lo harás hija

Sonomi: Cuídate mucho hija (abraza a tomoyo con mucho cariño)

Tomoyo: no te preocupes mamá, estaré con Sakura además llevo todo lo necesario

Sonomi: Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamar y te la enviare

Tomoyo: así lo are no te preocupes (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Toya: cuídense mucho

Yukito: regresen pronto

(Ambas chicas asienten con la cabeza, y suben al tren que las llevaría a Seika)

**_Continuara_**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola a todos, espero que disfruten de mi primer crossover jejeje no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero espero lo puedan disfrutar, dudas, sugerencias, jitomatazos escríbanme. Por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, sin mas por el momento hasta luego.

_**Marina Acero.**_


	2. Cambio de Vida ¿Inicio de una Aventura?

"_**Encuentro de Magia"**_

_**Capítulo: 2**_

"**_Cambio de Vida; ¿El Inicio de Una Nueva Aventura?"._**

(Crossover: CC Sakura y St. Tail.)

**_En Seikan… una joven de largos cobre, de ojos azules, se encontraba caminando por la calle, se notaba muy pensativa, al poco rato llega a su casa)_**

_**Mimi: ya estoy en casa**_

_**Gerardo: Bienvenida hija, ¿compraste lo que faltaba?**_

_**Mimi: si, aquí están (coloca una bolsa sobre la mesa) iré a mi habitación…**_

_**Emma: si solo recuerda que a las 8:00 hay que ir a recoger a las estudiantes de intercambio**_

_**Mimi: "Será, mas difícil realizar mi misión…" (Asiente con la cabeza y sube las escaleras)**_

_** Flash Back**_

_**Profesora: este año vendrán chicos de otras escuelas, como estudiantes de intercambio, y de nuestra escuela se Irán otros de intercambio, y para ser justos serán seleccionados al azar, tanto los alumnos que se irán de intercambio, como los que hospedaran a los que vienen, pasen a tomar una pelota, quienes saque la pelota roja se Irán de intercambio, la azul darán hospedaje, las blancas, no tendrán ningún cambio, ¿Están de acuerdo?**_

**_Alumnos: si (es así como cada uno toma su pelotita)_**

_**Profesora: levanten la mano los que tengan pelota de color roja (2 chicas y un chico levantan las pelotas) bien ahora los que tengan pelota azul, muy bien señorita Mimori, Cardona y Astro ustedes darán hospedaje a nuestros visitantes.**_

**_Sara: (poniéndose de pie) Disculpe profesora, ¿y si los visitantes son solo chicos, o chicas? No seria correcto que un chico se quedara en asa de una chica y viceversa _**

_**Profesora: no habrá ningún problema, por que nosotros solicitaremos el número de estudiantes, y géneros específicos, ese fue el trato que se firmo con las escuelas participantes. ¿Alguna otra duda?**_

_**Sara: no profesora muchas gracias (hace una pequeña reverencia y vuelve a sentarse)**_

_**Profesora: ya que tengamos a los candidatos le diremos quienes serán y los detalles, así como a los chicos que van de intercambio, pasen conmigo después de clases, les daré los detalles necesarios para su viaje)**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**Mimi: no me molesta, que vengan de intercambio y se queden en mi casa, pero no se ¿que tipo de chica será…? Tengo que buscar la forma de ir a la misión de esta noche, no puedo dejar que se aprovechen de ese pobre anciano…**_

**_(Horas mas tarde, se encontraban en la estación esperando a sus invitados, se encontraban Mimi y Sara, esperando)_**

_**Mimi: ¿no crees que es raro que el invitado de Daniel llegara la semana pasada, y no hoy como todos los demás?**_

_**Sara: si es bastante raro, además que se ve que es un chico demasiado serio, casi no habla mucho**_

_**Mimi: ¿mira no serán ellas? (señalando a 2 chicas, una de cabellera larga color negro azabache y la otra de cabello castaño corto)**_

_**Sara: vamos a preguntarles (Mimi la mira y asiente con la cabeza, al tiempo que se acercan) Disculpen… ¿ustedes son las señoritas Daidoji y Kinomoto?**_

_**Tomoyo: si y ¿ustedes Cardona y Mimori?**_

_**Sara: llámame Sara por favor (sonriendo)**_

_**Tomoyo: entonces tú llámame Tomoyo (devolviéndole la sonrisa)**_

_**Mimi: yo soy Mimi Cardona, tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto ¿cierto?**_

_**Sakura: (asiente con la cabeza) ¿puedo llamarte Mimi?**_

_**Mimi: claro, ¿y yo puedo llamarte Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: por su puesto (Estira su mano en son de presentación, gesto al cual Mimi corresponde con agrado)**_

_**Sara: Creo que ya es hora de irnos, seguramente tuvieron un largo viaje, y hay que descansar, ya que mañana debemos ir a clases**_

**_Mimi: opino lo mismo (mira fijamente a Sara, un poco nerviosa, la hora de la misión se acercaba, por lo que, toman un taxi las 4, siendo las primeras en bajar, Tomoyo y Sara)_**

_**Sara: cuídate mucho Mimi, nos veremos **_

_**Tomoyo: te veré mañana amiga Sakura, que emoción (mirando con ojos en forma de estrellas) sin duda alguna será un gran día**_

_**Sakura: jejeje si nos vemos mañana (el taxi, parte hacia casa de Mimi)**_

_**Mimi: ya llegamos**_

_**Gerardo: Bienvenida, tu debes ser Sakura… (Mirando a la acompañante de Mimi, mientras el taxista bajaba las maletas de Sakura)**_

_**Sakura: si, es un placer conocerle señor Cardona, le agradezco su hospitalidad, al aceptarme en su casa.**_

_**Emma: no te preocupes, para nosotros es un honor, ayudar a estudiantes como tú**_

_**Sakura: muchas gracias señora Cardona**_

_**Mimi: Sakura te mostrare tu habitación, **_

_**Gerardo: en un rato subiré tus maletas**_

_**Sakura: muchas gracias (sube las escaleras siguiendo a Mimi) esta será tu habitación (abre una puerta, la cual esta justo enfrente de la habitación de Mimi) espero que te guste, siéntete como en tu casa (le dice con una amigable sonrisa)**_

_**Emma: La cena estará lista en 15 minutos**_

_**Mimi: Gracias mamá **_

_**Sakura: que linda es tu mamá (dice un poco sonrojada)**_

_**Mimi: si mis padres son muy buenas personas, te l vas a pasar bien con nosotros **_

**_Sakura: ¿me muestras bien la habitación? _**

**_Mimi: si claro (entra junto con ella, mostrándole cada rincón de la habitación) no es muy grande pero espero que te sientas cómoda_**

_**Sakura: es perfecta, muchas gracias **_

_**Mimi: ¿que te parece si bajamos a cenar? (ante el comentario, Sakura asiente; por lo que ambas chicas bajan, al comedor, la cena transcurre con mucha tranquilidad, entre preguntas y respuestas) la comida estuvo muy rica **_

_**Gerardo: no cabe duda que tu mama es de las mejores cocineras**_

_**Emma: que cosas dices cariño me haces sonrojar**_

_**Gerardo: solo la verdad querida (ambos comienzan a verse con ojos de amor)**_

_**Mimi: (suspirando) subamos, a nuestras recamaras, de que empiezan de cariñosos no hay quien los detenga (sonriendo con una gota de sudor, viendo la tierna escena de sus padres)**_

_**Sakura: si (se levanta y ambas suben a sus respectivas recamaras) Kero, te traje un pequeño postre, lo hizo la mama de Mimi, espero que te guste**_

_**Kero: que bueno que te acordaste de mi (mira el postre tan anhelado, y comienza a comérselo)**_

_**Sakura: (se sienta sobre la cama, sacando una libreta, en la cual comienza a escribir, cartas para su familia y amigos, mientras en la otra habitación)**_

_**Mimi: creí que no podría salir esta noche, muy bien Rubí me voy, ten mucho cuidado y no hagas travesuras (acaricia al pequeño puerco espín saltado por la ventana como ya era su costumbre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura la cual admiraba el cielo desde la ventana)**_

_**Sakura: "¿Mimi? ¿A dónde irá a esta hora de la noche?" Kero… **_

_**Kero: ¿Qué pasa Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: ¿A dónde crees que valla? **_

_**Kero: ¿Quién?**_

_**Sakura: Mimi, acaba de salir por la ventana**_

_**Kero: no lo sé, será mejor que lo dejes así quizás solo salio a dar un paseo con su novio **_

_**Sakura: le preguntaré mañana vamos a dormir, estoy cansada (se acuesta en la cama tapándose con la cobija)**_

**_Kero: apagare la luz (vuela hacia la luz apagándola, para después acurrucarse aun lado de su dueña)_**

_**(Mientras, en la capilla)**_

_**Sara: por poco pensé que no podrías venir….**_

_**Mimi: me costo un poco de trabajo, pero aquí estoy, ¿y tú? ¿No tuviste ningún problema?**_

_**Sara: no, Tomoyo estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida**_

_**Mimi: menos mal, bueno Sara es hora de cumplir con mi misión. 1, 2, 3 (se convierte en Siniestra) **_

_**Sara: Cuídate mucho Mimi, la misión de hoy no es tan fácil **_

_**Mimi: si Sara, así lo are**_

_**Sara y Mimi: ¡Que la luz de universo nos acompañe hoy y siempre!**_

_**(La noche transcurre, sobre los tejados se ve una silueta saltando con gran agilidad, hasta llegar a un edificio alto, se esconde en la azotea, dentro ya hacia la policía vigilando)**_

_**Siniestra: esta es mi oportunidad (las luces se apagan, dejando ver su hermosa silueta) Buenas noches, perdón por la interrupción pero me llevaré el diamante (truena los dedos, pero sin que se diera cuenta alguien la sujeta del brazo) **_

_**Daniel: Al fin te tengo Siniestra, esta vez no escaparas **_

**_Siniestra: ¿pero cómo? (lo mira aterrada, cubriendo su rostro, vuelve a tronar los dedos de la otra mano) no creas que has ganado Astro Jr. (un pequeño globo sale de la mano de Mimi, comenzando a inflarse, hasta empujar a Daniel lejos de ella. Siniestra aprovecha la oportunidad, y salta tomando el diamante, al tiempo que deja caer miles de globos de diferentes formas_**

_**¿?: ¡¡¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI DIAMANTE, DEVUÉLVEMELO NIÑA LADRONA!!!**_

_**Siniestra: se lo devolveré a su verdadero dueño**_

_**Policía: Astro Jr. Mira encontramos las joyas robadas (Mira, las joyas derramadas en el suelo, pues se encontraban ocultas en un pilar)**_

_**Daniel: usted tiene mucho que explicar muchachos a él (todos los policías se amontonan, en el ladronzuelo, al tiempo que Daniel sale corriendo para capturar a Siniestra) esta me las pagaras, no te dejaré ir **_

_**Siniestra: lo siento mucho, tengo que irme, nos veremos (le lanza un beso con la mano subiendo a su globo) que tengas bonita noche (deja caer una bomba de humo aprovechado para escapar)**_

_**Daniel: AAAAAAAAYYYYYY que es esto, Siniestra eso es trampa, Diablos volvió a escapar, ya me las pagarás algún día tenlo por seguro (corriendo entre la bomba de humo, cae en un bote de basura de cabeza)**_

_**Continuara**_

_**Notas de Autor:**_

**_Valla que ahora si tengo un poco de inspiración, espero que disfruten esté capítulo tanto como yo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me gustaría saber su opinión, como ya dije es el primer crossover que hago, por lo que no soy muy buena, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten mucho hasta la próxima. _**


	3. Un Inesperado Reencuentro

"_**Encuentro de Magia"**_

_**Capítulo: 3**_

"**_Un Inesperado Reencuentro"._**

(Crossover: CC Sakura y St. Tail.)

_**(Al día Siguiente, en casa de Mimi…)**_

_**Mimi: Sakura, es hora del desayuno (tocando la puerta de su recamara, al no recibir respuesta) voy a pasar… (Abre la puerta, lentamente, mira la habitación, recorriéndola lentamente, hasta fijar su mirada en la cama, donde Sakura dormía placidamente, aun lado de ella yacía un peluche medio raro, se acerco a la cama) Sakura, ya es tarde, levántate (la mueve un poco)**_

_**Sakura: 5 minutos mas (se mueve tapándose con la cobija)**_

_**Mimi: valla tiene el sueño pesado… ¿Qué podré hacer? (se queda pensativa) ya se (sonríe, y sale corriendo de la habitación, regresando a los pocos segundos, con Rubí en brazos, Kero mira al animalito, con una gota de sudor)**_

_**Kero: "¿Qué pensara hacer esta niña? **_

**_Mimi: Rubí has tu trabajo (sonríe, tomando a Kero en brazos, para ponerlo sobre una mesita, para después dejar que su mascota hiciera su trabajo)_**

_**Kero: (al sentir las manos de Mimi) "Esta niña posee mucha magia…"**_

_**Sakura: ¡¡¡HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY KERO NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS!!! (se levanta tomando en brazos al pequeño puerco espin, aun adormilada lo mira, fijamente a los ojos) HAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY (suelta al animalito muy asustada, tanto que ella cae de la cama)**_

_**Mimi: por fin despiertas (sonríe mirándola, en el piso) ¿Estas bien? **_

_**Sakura: Mimi, este… (Mira a todos lados, recordando que ya no estaba en su casa) **_

_**Mimi: perdón que haya entrado a tu recamara, toque, pero no respondiste, y si no te apuras se nos ara tarde, por cierto, aquí esta tu uniforme, apresúrate (sale de la habitación, sujetando a Rubí, la cual había saltado a sus brazos antes de la caída de Sakura)**_

**_Sakura: muchas gracias Mimi, eres muy amable (se levanta, lentamente) je, había olvidado que ya no estamos en Tomoeda, ¿Kero? _**

_**Kero: Intente levantarte, cuando ella entro… que por cierto….**_

**_Sakura: hay ya es tarde (comienza a cambiarse y preparar sus cosas para la escuela)_**

**_Kero: me parece que ella tiene mucha magia… ¿Sakura, me estas escuchando…? (la mira salir de la habitación) siempre hace lo mismo sniff sniff _**

_**(En el comedor, Todos desayunaron para después despedir a ambas niñas, las cuales salían corriendo rumbo a la escuela)**_

_**Sakura: perdón por mi culpa se nos hizo tarde (mientras corre a la par de Mimi)**_

_**Mimi: no te preocupes, aun tenemos tiempo, si llegamos… **_

_**Sara: Mimi…**_

_**Mimi (se detiene en seco) Hola Sara (sonríe)**_

_**Sara: tranquilas, aun es temprano, caminemos todas juntas**_

_**Sakura: ¿y Tomoyo?**_

_**Tomoyo: Hola Sakura (Con su cámara de video) que linda te vez corriendo, no pude resistirme a grabar tu linda figura (la mira con ojos en forma de estrella, a todas les sale una gota en la cabeza) **_

_**Sakura: jeje mejor caminemos a la escuela (toda apenada. Es así como las 4 chicas llegan al salón)**_

_**Profesora: señorita Cardona, señorita Mimori…**_

_**Mimi: Profesora**_

_**Profesora: me imagino que ellas deben ser las señoritas Kinomoto y Daidoji**_

_**Sara: así es hermana…**_

_**Profesora: Muy bien vengan conmigo, y ustedes vallan al salón (dirigiéndose a Sara y a Mimi. Ambas se van a su salón de clases)**_

_**Mimi: ¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!!!**_

_**Karla: Hola Mimi,**_

_**Rita: Mimi, ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**Mimi: muy bien chicas ¿y ustedes?**_

_**Rina: ¿y sus acompañantes?**_

_**Sara: están con la profesora**_

_**Rafael: ¡¡¡HERMOSA MIMI!!! ¡¡¡OH QUE DICHOSO SOY!!! ¡¡¡AL ESTAR RODEADO DE TANTA BELLEZA!!! (Imaginándose, a todas las chicas enamoradas de él en un paisaje lleno de flores)**_

**_Profesora: Tomen asiento por favor (entrando al salón, por lo que todos obedecen al instante) Como ya todos sabrán el día de hoy, han llegados las estudiantes que faltaban de intercambio, chicas pasen por favor (las chicas entran, Ubicándose frente a toda la clase, gran sorpresa fue para las chicas, y para un chico de cabellos castaños, el cual se encontraba sentando en la fila de en medio a un lado de Daniel)_**

_**Sakura: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto (hace una pequeña reverencia en son de saludo)**_

_**Tomoyo: y yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji, es un honor conocerlos (imita a su compañera)**_

**_Profesora: pasen y tomen asiento (Señalando 2 lugares detrás de Sara y Mimi, ambas chicas se acercan a sus asientos, al momento que Sakura pasa por la fila de en medio cruza su mirada con el chico de cabello castaño, el cual desde que la vio entrar, no le quito la mirada de encima, hecho que fue notado por varios de sus compañeros)_**

_**Sakura: "Shaoran…"**_

**_Shaoran: "Sakura… no esperaba encontrarla en este lugar" (se medio sonroja y desvía la mirada al momento que Sakura toma asiento. Dando comienzo la clase. Horas mas tarde, durante el receso…) _**

_**Karla: ¿Sabían que Astro Jr volvió a fracasar?**_

_**Rita: Siniestra, se volvió a salir con la suya, hay yo quiero ser como ella, es maravillosa (con ojos en forma de estrellita)**_

_**Daniel: Claro que no fracase, de que demonios están hablando, alguien como ella no puede ser maravillosa**_

_**Mimi: Claro, lo dices por que jamás podrás capturarla, eres un detective tonto (aun sentada en su lugar)**_

**_Daniel: yo no soy ningún tonto, ya verás que pronto la voy a capturar, la próxima vez no escapará_**

_**Mimi: ja es lo mismo que siempre dices, y siempre fracasas **_

_**Daniel: y tu que sabes, tengo mis razones… (Se cruza de brazos)**_

_**Mimi: yo…**_

_**Sakura: perdonen que interrumpa su plática, pero… ¿Quién es Siniestra?**_

_**Shaoran: Es una ladrona…**_

_**Sakura: ¿una ladrona?**_

_**Daniel: si, aunque… ella tiene sus propios motivos**_

_**Tomoyo: ¿tienen alguna fotografía de ella?**_

_**Rafael: SIII YO TENGO (le muestra miles de fotos de Siniestra, de perfil de espalda, con sus globos, etc, pero en ninguna donde se pueda apreciar su rostro) ella es Siniestra, hay solo espero algún día poderla fotografiar, y así develar ante el mundo su verdadera identidad, pero mientras eso pasa, ¡¡¡OH hermosa Mimi!! (Comienza a tomarle fotos) **_

_**Sakura: jejeje se parece mucho a ti Tomoyo… (Con una gota en la cabeza)**_

**_Tomoyo: que bello traje, hay Sakura como te verías con el (comienza a imaginar a Sakura vestida como Siniestra, usando las cartas Sakura) esta decidido, te are un traje como el de Siniestra, veras que lo posaras para mi (con ojos en forma de estrella)_**

_**Mimi: "Creo que mejor me voy… esto no se oye nada bien" **_

_**Karla: ¿Tomoyo sabes confeccionar lindos trajes?**_

**_Rita: ¿por que no vestimos a Mimi como Siniestra? Se vería tan linda_**

**_Daniel: que demonios están tramando, no ven que arruinan su imagen niñas tontas _**

_**Mimi: ¿A quien llamas tonta?**_

_**Daniel: a ti por supuesto **_

_**Shaoran: (suspira) y esto es todos los días…**_

_**Sakura: veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien (sonríe)**_

_**Daniel: Debes estar bromeando**_

_**Mimi: ¿de donde sacas eso?, el siempre me esta molestando (le da la espalda)**_

_**Daniel: Tu eres quien siempre esta molestándome con Siniestra**_

_**Sara: (sonriendo mientras mira la escena) que lindos **_

_**Tomoyo: ¿siempre son así?**_

_**Sara: hoy están tranquilos (le responde sin cambiar su semblante)**_

_**¿?: Sara… (Se asoma una chica al salón) disculpa… puedo platicar contigo (la expresión de la chica recién llegada al salón denotaba un poco de tristeza)**_

_**Sara: por supuesto, ahora regreso (sale del salón junto con la chica)**_

_**Sakura: Shaoran es una sorpresa verte, yo… jamás imagine encontrarte aquí, este… (Se sonroja, al tiempo que trata de entablar conversación con Shaoran)**_

_**Daniel: Shaoran, no me digas ¿que ya las conocías?**_

**_Shaoran: (con mirada seria, se levanta) por desgracia… (Mira a Sakura) si… (Sale del salón)_**

**_Sakura: Shaoran… (El corazón de Sakura sintió como una puñalada, nunca le había hablado de esa forma tan indiferente, ¿a caso él ya no sentía nada por ella?_**

_**Tomoyo: ¿Estas bien Sakura? (se acerca un poco a ella)**_

**_Mimi: que grosero, no debió contestar de esa forma… claro tenia que ser hombre, díganme ¿de donde lo conocen?_**

_**Daniel: si yo también quiero saber, a decir verdad, aunque llevamos una semana conviviendo, no se mucho de él, es demasiado reservado, y serio**_

_**Tomoyo: en la primaria Tomoeda… lo conocimos hace 3 años, pues fue transferido…**_

_**Rafael: a decir verdad es un chico bastante extraño (mira por la ventana, a Shaoran, el cual caminaba por el patio, con las manos en los bolsillos)**_

_**Sakura: ahora regreso (sale corriendo del salón, ya no aguantaba mas la opresión que sentía en su corazón, tenia ganas de llorar, no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría contener las lagrimas) "Shaoran…"**_

_**Tomoyo: Sakura… "Debe ser muy doloroso para ella"**_

_**Mimi: iré a buscar a Sara, Tomoyo… ¿Me acompañas?**_

_**Tomoyo: si (se levantan y salen del salón) **_

_**Mimi: ¿Crees que Sakura este bien?**_

_**Tomoyo: (baja la mirada) quizás sea mejor que la dejemos sola por un rato**_

_**Mimi: esta bien… mira ahí viene Sara**_

_**Sara: que bueno que te encuentro amiga Mimi**_

_**Mimi: ¿sucedió algo? (ante la pregunta, Sara solo asiente con la cabeza)**_

_**Tomoyo: ¿Qué ocurrió? **_

**_Sara: vengan conmigo... (Ambas chicas asienten y la siguen) ví a Sakura muy triste ¿saben si le sucedió algo?_**

_**Tomoyo: es mejor dejarla sola unos momentos…**_

_**Sara: entiendo… **_

_**Tomoyo: iré al baño, ya regreso (sonríe alejándose de ellas)**_

_**Sara: amiga Mimi, el día de hoy Siniestra tendrá que recuperar un CD de música **_

_**Mimi: ¿un CD? **_

**_Sara: (asiente) Yui me platico, que grabo una canción muy especial para su novio, con la cual concursaría, en la prueba de talento, pero… parece ser que el CD se lo robaron, sospecha que fue Ryoko quien se lo robo… y que podría usar su canción para el concurso…_**

_**Mimi: entonces debemos recuperarlo y mas si la canción la compuso para su novio**_

_**Sara: si, debemos recuperarlo esta noche, mañana es el concurso por lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo…**_

_**Mimi: no te preocupes Sara… Siniestra se encargara de todo**_

**_Continuara_**

_**Notas de Autora:**_

**_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Espero que disfruten de este el capítulo 3 de mi reverenda locura, le mando un saludo muy especial a FJOJR of YouTube muchas gracias por tus Review, la verdad que me han animado mucho, para seguir escribiendo, también gracias a Black y a mi querida tocallis por toda su ayuda en verdad que si jejejeje espero disfruten de este capítulo nos vemos._**


	4. Amistades Nuevas

"_**Encuentro de Magia"**_

_**Capítulo: 4**_

"_**Nuevas Amistades".**_

(Crossover: CC Sakura y St. Tail.)

_**(Mimi y Sara, se encontraban platicando, en los jardines de la escuela, cerca del lago. Durante su plática, no se habían percatado de la presencia de un pequeño ser amarillo, con alas)**_

_**Kero: "¿Quién será Siniestra?, estas chicas son muy extrañas"**_

_**Mimi: Entonces nos veremos en la noche Sara**_

_**Sara: No olvides, que es muy importante**_

_**Mimi: No te preocupes Sara (es así como ambas chicas, emprenden su camino de regreso al salón de clases)**_

_**Tomoyo: chicas esperen por favor (Corría hacia ellas, acompañada de Sakura, la cual no se veía con muchos ánimos)**_

_**Mimi: ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: Si, no te preocupes estoy bien (le dedica una leve sonrisa) **_

_**Sara: Si quieres hablar con alguien cuenta con nosotras (igual le sonríe) espero que podamos ser buenas amigas (estira su brazo)**_

_**Sakura: Será todo un placer, (estira su brazo, estrechando el de Sara)**_

_**Mimi: conmigo también puedes contar**_

_**Sakura: Muchas gracias, desde hoy seremos 4 amigas ¿Verdad Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo? (busca a su amiga con la mirada, encontrándola frente a ella grabando la escena)**_

_**Tomoyo: Será todo un honor, grabar a mi magia Sakura con nuestras nuevas amigas (con ojos en forma de estrella)**_

_**Daniel: ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? La clase esta por empezar (pasa por un lado, entrando al salón)**_

_**Mimi: entremos al salón, antes que nos reprendan (Todas asienten, dirigiéndose al salón)**_

_**(Las clases continúan con normalidad, durante todo el día, entre una que otra pelea entre Daniel y Mimi, algunas loqueras de Karla y Rita, etc, a la salida, las chicas caminan rumbo a la salida)**_

_**Mimi: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un helado?**_

_**Tomoyo: encantada**_

_**Sakura: si, buena idea**_

_**Sara: esta bien, además escuche que acaban de abrir una heladería nueva, vamos a probarlos**_

_**Mimi: si, para celebrar nuestra amistad (sonríe, a lo que todas asienten)**_

_**Daniel: ¿y que es lo que van a celebrar? (Caminaba junto con Shaoran)**_

_**Mimi: "Esta es mi oportunidad"**_

_**Tomoyo: nuestra amistad, ¿no quieren ir a tomar un helado con nosotras?**_

_**Daniel: mmm bueno, ¿Qué dices Shaoran?**_

_**Shaoran: este… yo… (Un poco nervioso)**_

_**Daniel: Vamos no seas aguafiestas (sin esperar respuesta lo jala, para caminar rumbo a la heladería, acto que causa un poco de gracia en las chicas)**_

_**Shaoran: espera… yo… (Mira de reojo a las chicas, se sonroja un poco) esta bien, iré pero suéltame**_

_**Daniel: perfecto (sonríe)**_

_**Rina: Daniel ¿A dónde van?**_

_**Rafael: hermosa Mimi, no me dejes solo por favor (comenzando a fotografiar a Mimi)**_

_**Daniel: iremos por un helado ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?**_

_**Rina: hay Daniel ¿por que me dices eso yo solo quiero estar contigo? (colgándose de su brazo)**_

_**Daniel: Suéltame Rina… (Comienza a forcejear con ella)**_

_**Sara: Vamos todos juntos por un helado, será divertido (sonríe) **_

_**Tomoyo: estoy de acuerdo (Mientras graba todos los acontecimientos)**_

_**Sakura: quiero que mi helado sea de fresa**_

_**Kero: (Dentro de la mochila de Sakura) no te olvides de mi, yo también quiero probarlos (haciendo puchero)**_

_**Sakura: ¿Kero? (abre su mochila sin que nadie se de cuenta) ¿Qué haces aquí? **_

_**Mimi: ¿Con quien hablas Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: este… con nadie (con una gota de sudor, esconde su mochila detrás de su espalda)**_

_**Mimi: ¿Segura? Me pareció oír algo (mirando su mochila)**_

_**Sakura: no, no es nada tranquila, vallamos por el helado (sonríe un tanto nerviosa)**_

_**(Los 8 chicos llegan en poco tiempo a la heladería, comenzando a pedir sus helados)**_

_**Rina: Quiero uno doble de Vainilla por favor**_

_**Rafael: yo napolitano**_

_**Shaoran: De chocolate…**_

_**Tomoyo: de Mamey combinado con queso**_

_**Sara: de cajeta por favor**_

_**Sakura: uno triple de fresa**_

_**Mimi: yo también quiero uno de fresa **_

_**Daniel: y yo de chocolate**_

_**(La encargada entrega los helados, todos sentados en una mesa se disponen a comer sus helados)**_

_**Sakura: ¡¡¡delicioso!!!**_

_**Tomoyo: tienes razón esta sabroso**_

_**Daniel: mmm veamos (Da una probada, sin que se de cuenta, sale una pequeña burbuja del helado, explotando, llenándolo de chocolate por todas partes, dejando ver al final una nota) ¡¡¡ES DE SINIESTRA!!!**_

_**Rafael: ¿Siniestra? ¿Qué dice?**_

_**Daniel: "Esta noche iré a casa de RIOKO a recuperar el disco. St. Tail" ya veras Siniestra, no te dejaré escapar esta vez **_

_**Shaoran: oye… ¿Puedo acompañarte esta noche?**_

_**Daniel: (lo mira) Esta bien, pero yo capturare a Siniestra**_

_**Sakura: por que tienes que capturarla ¿no para eso esta la policía?**_

_**Daniel: El alcalde me encomendó la misión de arrestarla, además yo seré detective **_

_**Tomoyo: Que interesante **_

_**Mimi: jajaja pero dudo mucho que algún día logres capturarla Astro Jr**_

_**Daniel: Ja eso dices, pero ya veras cuando la capture**_

_**Mimi: eso ni en sueños**_

_**Daniel: ¿y tú que sabes? **_

_**Mimi: se mas de lo que te imaginas tonto (embarra su helado en la cara de Daniel)**_

_**Sara: ya tranquilos**_

_**Daniel: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**_

_**Mimi: por que te lo mereces tonto (le da la espalda)**_

_**(Todos los miran con una gota de sudor)**_

_**Rina: nunca cambiaran, bueno chicos debo irme, hasta mañana (se levanta y sale de la heladería)**_

_**Sakura: (Mientras todos están distraídos, abre su mochila y mete un poco de helado para Kero) toma, pero no hagas ruido (acto del cual Tomoyo se da cuenta)**_

_**Sara: se hace tarde, Tomoyo vamos a casa **_

_**Tomoyo: esta bien Sakura nos vemos mañana, Mimi cuídala mucho **_

_**Mimi: no te preocupes Tomoyo, bueno creo que nosotras también nos retiramos hasta luego chicos **_

_**Shaoran: hasta luego (terminando su helado)**_

_**Sakura: suerte en la captura de Siniestra**_

_**Rafael: cuídense mucho, y no se cohíban, se que soy irresistible (haciendo pose de galán, las chicas lo ignoran y salen del local)**_

_**Tomoyo: sin duda fue un gran día**_

_**Sakura: si todos son muy amables**_

_**Sara: estoy de acuerdo con ustedes**_

_**Mimi: bueno, nosotras debemos irnos por aquí (señala una calle a la derecha)**_

_**Sara: nosotras seguimos por esta calle, cuídense…**_

_**(Las chicas se despiden, siguiendo por su camino)**_

_**Mimi: es Ryoko (mira a una chica de bello negro ondulado, con uniforme de la escuela, en su bolsillo sobre salía el disco) "ese debe ser…"**_

_**Sakura: ¿La chica que mencionaba la nota? **_

_**Mimi: si… **_

_**Sakura: ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco preocupada**_

_**Mimi: jejeje si no me pasa nada, vamos a casa (sonríe)**_

_**(Ambas chicas siguen caminando, al llegar a su casa…)**_

_**Mimi: ya llegamos**_

_**Emma: que bueno que llegaron ¿como les fue? **_

_**Sakura: muy bien muchas gracias **_

_**Mimi: ¿y papá?**_

_**Emma: hoy tuvo un evento, llegara un poco tarde, en un rato estará la comida **_

_**Mimi: ya veo, Sakura vamos arriba**_

_**Sakura: si, compermiso (ambas suben las escaleras) **_

_**Mimi: ¿dime que te paso en la mañana? ¿Puedo saber?**_

_**Sakura: bueno… (Se sonroja un poco) digamos que me sorprendió mucho ver a Shaoran… pero descuida estaré bien (sonríe)**_

_**Mimi: debe ser alguien especial para ti ¿Qué te parece si hacemos juntas la tarea?**_

_**Sakura: me parece bien **_

_**Mimi: bueno, ¿en donde la hacemos?**_

_**Sakura: en tu habitación**_

_**Mimi: esta bien, (abre la puerta de su habitación, entrando seguida de su acompañante de cabello corto) será mas fácil si la hacemos entre las dos (a los brazos de Mimi Salta Rubí) Hola Rubí ¿Cómo te has portado?**_

_**Sakura: concuerdo contigo, (de pronto la mochila de Sakura comienza a moverse) este… horita regreso (sale disparada a su habitación) Kero es mejor que te quedes aquí no se por cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerte oculto**_

_**Kero: esa niña tiene grandes poderes, y quería saber por que**_

_**Sakura: ¿Mimi? Hay Kero que cosas dices, bueno quédate aquí, al rato te traeré algo de cenar (sale de la habitación) listo**_

_**Mimi: que bueno comencemos (Mimi lucia igual un poco agitada, a duras penas le había dado tiempo de esconder su broche, ambas hacen su tarea, entre risas y bromas, después un largo rato bajan a cenar. Llegando así la noche, Mimi como era costumbre sale de su habitación por la ventana, yendo a la capilla para encontrarse con Sara) Hola Sara**_

_**Sara: ten mucho cuidado Mimi, tengo un pequeño mal presentimiento**_

_**Mimi: no te preocupes Sara lo tendré**_

_**Sara y Mimi: "Que la luz del universo, nos guié y nos permita hacer el bien" (Mimi se transforma en Siniestra, y sale saltando entre los tejados)**_

_**Ryoko: Daniel tienes que protegerme, este disco es muy importante (lo presiona contra su pecho)**_

_**Daniel: descuida todo esta bajo control**_

_**Shaoran: "Me recuerda a cuando capturábamos las cartas Clow" (recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos)**_

_**Policía 1: Astro Jr todo esta listo, tenemos la casa rodeada**_

_**Daniel: perfecto, en esta ocasión no escapara (presiona su puño) "¿me pregunto por que querrá ese disco?" (Mirando a Ryoko, la cual no soltaba el disco. Minutos mas tarde las luces se apagan)**_

_**Siniestra: ¡Buenas noches! **_

_**Daniel: SINIESTRA **_

_**Shaoran: "¿con que ella es Siniestra?" (Mirando la silueta de Siniestra, sin moverse de su lugar)**_

_**Ryoko: no, no te llevaras mi disco (retrocede unos cuantos pasos, presionándolo mas)**_

_**Siniestra: ¡¡Es hora del Show!! (Haciendo sus acrobacias, deja caer una bomba de humo) lo siento, pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, me llevare el disco (se acerca entre el humo tomando de las manos de Ryoko el disco, escabulléndose enseguida) **_

_**Daniel: no escaparas (la sujeta del brazo)**_

_**Siniestra: ¿Astro Jr? (forcejea con él tratando de soltarse) ¡¡1, 2, 3!! (de su mano comienzan a salir, conos de helado de chocolate, llenando todo el lugar, ante tal confusión Daniel la suelta, logrando escapar como era su costumbre, sale por la ventana, escapando con sus globos)**_

_**Shaoran: Dios del rayo ve (hace su conjuro, dirigido hacia los globos de Siniestra, los cuales rompen sus globos haciéndola caer pesadamente)**_

_**Continuara**_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo jejeje la verdad me costo un poco de trabajo, perdonen la demora mimichan muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero sigas leyendo, si tienen sugerencias espero me las hagan llegar, bueno sin mas por el momento hasta la próxima…**_


	5. ¿Mini Olimpiadas?

"_**Encuentro de Magia"**_

_**Capítulo: 5**_

"_**¿Mini Olimpiadas Ínter Escolares?".**_

(Crossover: CC Sakura y St. Tail.)

(Las horas transcurrieron; entrada la media noche, se ve entrar por la ventana, a una muy herida Mimi)

Mimi: "El rayo salio de la nada…" (Se sienta en el borde de la ventana mirando las estrellas)

Flash Back

(Los rayos de Shaoran rompen los globos de Siniestra, haciéndola caer pesadamente, entre los árboles, las ramas amortiguaron su caída, pero aun así lucia con múltiples raspones…)

Siniestra: Debo… entregar este disco a su dueña (apenas y logra levantarse, sintiendo dolor en su tobillo derecho) ¡auchs!, creo que me lastime, es mejor que me apresure… (De pronto se escuchan voces)

Shaoran: cayo por aquí estoy seguro

Daniel: con esa caída, seguramente no ira muy lejos

Siniestra: (agita su báculo apareciendo un nuevo globo, después lo vuelve agitar, creando una nube a su alrededor, para camuflajearla, logrando escapar)

Fin del Flash Back

Mimi: (Se recuesta en su cama) debo tener mas cuidado, a duras penas logre entregar el disco… (Cierra sus ojos tratando de dormir, pero sin mucho éxito, el dolor era insoportable, y sus pensamientos giraban a gran velocidad, hasta que por fin el sueño logro vencerla. Horas mas tarde… El sol comenzaba a salir, la hora de la escuela se acercaba, mas sin en cambio Mimi seguía durmiendo, unos ligeros golpes se oyen en la puerta pero… no hay respuesta, se abre la puerta, dando paso a Sakura)

Sakura: Mimi ya es hora de irnos, se nos hará tarde (se acerca lentamente a la cama, el pequeño puerco espín miraba a su dueña con preocupación, su estado no era nada favorable)

Mimi: (abre lentamente los ojos, al sentir como Sakura la mueve suavemente) uummm (se talla los ojos) Buenos días Sakura (dice aun adormilada)

Sakura: ¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez un poco pálida

Mimi: si estoy bien, gracias (se sienta en la cama) ¿Qué hora es?

Sakura: 7:45

Mimi: por dios llegaremos tarde… (Al levantarse la torcedura de su tobillo la hace caer)

Sakura: Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso en el tobillo?

Mimi: no es nada, estaré bien (sonríe y se levanta con cuidado, comenzando a cambiarse)

Sakura: ¿Segura?

Mimi: si anoche que me pare al baño, tropecé con la mochila… jejejeje (ríe nerviosamente)

Sakura: si suele suceder bueno, hay que irnos (mirando Como termina de cepillar su cabello Mimi para colocarse la boina)

Mimi: si estoy lista (toma su mochila y ambas salen de la casa, despidiéndose de los padres de Mimi, rumbo a la escuela)

Sakura: ¿En verdad estas bien? (Mimi caminaba con dificultad, el dolor era inmenso)

Mimi: si, solo me duele un poco, debo tener mas cuidado (le sonríe)

Sakura: (la mira no muy convencida) de acuerdo, solo camina con cuidado

(Ambas chicas siguen su camino, hasta la escuela, al subir las escaleras, Mimi da un mal paso tropezando, sin darse cuenta alguien la sostiene del brazo, evitando así su caída)

Shaoran: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mimi: (apenada) si muchas gracias (se reincorpora. Sube las escaleras en compañía de Sakura y Shaoran, entrando al salón)

Tomoyo: Sakura, Mimi, creí que no llegarían a tiempo

Mimi: lo siento mucho fue mi culpa (baja la cabeza un tanto apenada)

Sara: ¿Te encuentras bien Mimi?

Mimi: si, no te preocupes (un tanto desanimada, camina a su lugar tomando asiento)

Daniel: ¡¡¡UY que cara traes Mimi!!! ¿Qué te paso te caíste de la cama? (Acercándose a su lugar)

Mimi: no me estés molestando tonto

Daniel: no tengo la culpa que te hayas levantado con el pie izquierdo niña tonta

Mimi: pues nadie te pregunto si me levante o no con el pie izquierdo (le da la espalda) pesado

Rafael: Supe que anoche Siniestra se te volvió a escapar

Daniel: Y ¿Quién demonios te pregunto?

Rafael: mmm quizás no te interese la fotografía que tome ayer

Daniel: ¿De que estas hablando?

Sakura: ¿puedo verla?

Tomoyo: Yo también quiero verla ¿Puedo?

Rafael: ohhhhh hermosas damiselas como negárselo (toma las manos de Sakura y Tomoyo, mirándolas con ojos en forma de estrellas) sus deseos son ordenes para mi (les muestra las fotos)

Sakura: ¿ella es Siniestra?

Tomoyo: si que es linda, claro no tanto como mi querida Sakura

Sakura: que cosas dices Tomoyo

Tomoyo: aunque…. (Mira detenidamente la fotografía) en cierta forma se me hace conocida…

Sakura: ¿dijiste algo Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: (mira a su amiga, con una sonrisa) no es nada, ¿Rafael me puedo quedar con ella?

Rafael: por supuesto mi querida Tomoyo, todo sea por que me regales una hermosa sonrisa

Tomoyo: jejeje muchas gracias (con su acostumbrada sonrisa guarda la fotografía en su mochila)

(La profesora entro en el salón dando inicio a las clases, a la hora del receso, Mimi contó a Sara lo sucedido la noche anterior…)

Sara: eso en verdad que es extraño Mimi, debes tener mas cuidado, por que eso no es normal, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a enfermería, para que te revisen el tobillo, tratare de investigar el suceso, no te preocupes

Mimi: si… tienes razón, iré a que me revisen

Sara: te acompaño, (ambas chicas se dirigen hacia la enfermería)

Enfermera: tu tobillo solo esta un poco lastimado, le pondré un vendaje, procura estar en reposo, y en pocos días estarás como nueva, debes tener mas cuidado al levantarte de la cama, tienes suerte que la torcedura sea leve (mientras venda su tobillo)

Mimi: así lo haré no se preocupe, y muchas gracias (se acomoda el zapato, y sale junto con Sara de la enfermería)

Sara: menos mal que no es nada grave

Sakura: Sara, Mimi, ¿Dónde han estado?

Sara: en la enfermería

Sakura: ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo Mimi?

Mimi: no es nada grave, solo una leve torcedura

Sakura: menos mal, me alegro que te encuentres mucho mejor

(Los días pasaban, la herida de Mimi iba recuperándose poco a poco. Siniestra también había desaparecido, para fortuna de ella, pues no se había presentando ninguna misión, eso ayudo más a recuperarse)

Daniel: ¿Por qué demonios Siniestra no aparece? (Se denotaba cierto enfado en su tono de voz) no es posible que se desaparezca por tantos días

Rina: Quizás decidió retirarse

Daniel: ¿Retirarse? Que tonterías estas diciendo, yo seré quien la atrape, dudo mucho que se retire así por que si (un temor se apodero de él ante la simple idea de que aquella chica, quien tantas veces lo había retado pudiese retirarse)

Rina: Lo dices como si la conocieras a la perfección Astro Jr., o es que… (No quería decirlo, pero ya no podía contenerse, temía la respuesta y aun así…) ¿A caso te has enamorado de ella? (lo mira fijamente a los ojos esperando su reacción)

Daniel: (Aquellas palabras, lo dejaron un poco pensativo durante algunos segundos, acto que no paso desapercibido por cierta chica de larga cabellera color cobrizo) solo dices tonterías, ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?

Rina: no se me ocurre, se te nota en la mirada (Se cruza de brazos, sus ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza. Ella sabía perfectamente bien que Siniestra significaba mucho mas de lo que él decía) pero como quieras, no es asunto mió, solo no vengas llorando cuando ella se retire definitivamente, y no logres arrestarla, si es lo que en verdad pretendes (le da la espalda yendo a su lugar a sentarse)

Tomoyo: (la cual como muchos otros habían guardado silencio, centrando su atención en la discusión que sostenían Daniel y Rina) ¿Sara crees que Siniestra en verdad se haya retirado? (peguntaba con mucha curiosidad)

Sara: no lo creo… quizás decidió tomarse unas vacaciones (sonriendo)

Sakura: ¿Vacaciones, tu crees que ella tome vacaciones? Es un poco raro pensarlo ¿no crees? (parpadeando varias veces)

Shaoran: Yo creo que si, después de todo también es una persona como nosotros… (Mirando fijamente a Mimi)

Sakura: tienes razón, por cierto hoy tenemos clase de deportes, que felicidad nuestra primera clase de deportes

Tomoyo: Veo que te llena de emoción querida Sakura, espero poderte grabar con mi cámara de video (con ojos en forma de estrella saca su cámara de video)

Sakura: Que cosas dices tomoyo (sonrojada y con gota de sudor en la cabeza) por cierto Mimi…

Mimi: "¿Estará enamorado de Siniestra?... no creo, él solo quiere captúrame, cuando lo logre se olvidara de ella… pero… ¿Por qué me duele? (posa su mano sobre su corazón)

Sakura: ¿Mimi, te encuentras bien?

Mimi: he… este si, ¿Qué me decías? Perdón estaba un poco distraída (sonríe al mirar a Sakura)

Sakura: ¿Segura? Mmm no se por que, pero en ocasiones te quedas muy pensativa, y hoy estás mas distraída que de costumbre, no pusiste atención en toda la clase… en media hora tendremos clase de deportes, ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

Mimi: ya mejor, el doctor me dijo que ya puedo hacer ejercicio y moverlo normalmente (sonríe moviendo un poco su tobillo)

Sakura: eso es fantástico, estoy muy contenta

Mimi: si yo también, ya me canse de estar en reposo

Karla: (entra corriendo junto con Rita) ¡¡Mimi, Sakura!! ¿Ya supieron?

Mimi: ¿Qué cosa Karla? (parpadea varias veces observando a sus amigas un poco agitadas y alborotadas)

Rita: Se llevara acabo una competencia…

Sakura: ¿Competencia de que?

Karla: no es competencia, bueno si, más bien son mini olimpiadas de educación física

Sakura: ¿mini olimpiadas de educación Física?

Rita: si, será a finales de semestre, participara toda la escuela

Karla: Estoy segura que nuestro salón ganará, con Mimi en nuestro equipo…

Sakura: ¿Mimi? (parpadea, mirándola)

Rita: Claro, Mimi es la mejor en deportes, es tan atlética (Para ese instante, ya ambas chicas se encontraban con los ojos en forma de estrella, mirando a Mimi)

Mimi: no exageren, por favor (las mira con una gota de sudor en la cabeza)

Sakura: jejejeje

Tomoyo: (la cual escuchaba atentamente la conversación, se paro frente a rita y Karla) siento interrumpirlas, pero… Mimi no es la única chica atlética del salón

Karla: ¿Ah no? Y ¿Quién mas puede ser mejor que Mimi?

Tomoyo: mi querida amiga Sakura, por supuesto

Karla y Rita: ¿Sakura? (ambas chicas gritan al unísono, al mismo tiempo que le salía una gota de sudor tanto a Sakura, como a Mimi)

Sakura: parece que… se llevan bien…

Mimi: creo que… si (Ambas chicas se miran, asintiendo con la mirada, como si con ella se pusieran de acuerdo, saliendo lentamente del salón, sin que las otras se den cuenta)

Rita: Mimi es mucho mas linda que Sakura

Tomoyo: por favor, nada se compara con la gran belleza de Sakura

Rafael: (aparece de tras de ellas con su clásica pose de galán) Chicas, chicas ¿Por qué pelear por decidir quien es mucho mas linda? Si ambas son unas diosas del amor (el chico rubio sonreía galantemente, al tiempo que imaginaba tanto a Mimi como a Sakura; vestidas con trajes de ballet del tipo del lago de los cisnes) en verdad ambas son unos ángeles caídos del cielo… (Lleno de ilusión y esperanza) las invitare a salir conmigo…

Tomoyo: jejeje, ¿les parece si nos vamos? (las tres chicas miran a Rafael, con cara de ¿Qué mosca le pico?, y con varias gotitas)

Karla: si retirémonos (las tres chicas salen dejando solo a Rafael con su loca imaginación)

(Más tarde en la clase de educación Física…)

Profesora: Como muchos de ustedes ya saben se llevara acabo una competencia ínter escolar de educación Física o bien unas mini olimpiadas, las cuales abarcaran todas las disciplinas, a finales del semestre. Por lo que aremos una competencia para elegir a nuestros representantes, comenzaremos con gimnasia, esfuércense y den lo mejor de ustedes, escogeremos a los mejores, comenzaremos con las barras… (Cada uno de los alumnos pasaba haciendo sus acrobacias…)

Profesora: Rina Marino, tu turno

Rina: si (corre hacia las barras haciendo sus acrobacias, las cuales eran llenas de determinación y seguridad, aunque la última vuelta le fallo, cayendo de pie perdiendo un poco el equilibrio)

Profesora: muy bien, Daniel Astro Jr.

Daniel: bien (sube a las barras su agilidad era incomparable, llena de destreza, logrando un salto espectacular. Así continuaron algunos caían de las barras, acto que desafortunadamente le sucedió a Tomoyo)

Sakura: ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: si no te preocupes (le muestra una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas) nunca eh sido buena en los deportes

(Otros mas continuaban con la prueba, algunos fallaban, otos obtenían éxito. Shaoran dejo impresionados a más de uno, aunque su acrobacia se había mostrado llena de frialdad)

Profesora: Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura: enseguida (corre desde la fila, dando un ligero salto, sujetándose de las barras, dando varios giros, para después solo sostenerse con una sola mano, intercambiando sus manos con las barras con gran destreza, se da a notar su entusiasmo y alegría, termina su acrobacia con un gran brinco)

Profesora: muy bien hecho Kinomoto, Cardona tu turno…

Mimi: si (de igual forma corre hacia las barras, sus movimientos son llenos de elegancia, sutileza, llenos de naturalidad, y calidez, se apreciaba tan ligera, tanto que parecía que flotaba… como si fuera un ave; termina su acto con un doble giro)

Profesora: perfecto Cardona

Sakura: Que gran agilidad tienes Mimi

Mimi: exageras… (Un tanto sonrojada) tu también eres muy buena Sakura

Daniel: ambas son muy buenas… no se por que… pero… me recordaron a Siniestra "Sobre todo ese doble giro…" (Pensaba para si mismo)

Tomoyo: lo mejor de todo es que pude grabarlas con mi cámara, que encantador, pareciera como si ambas fueran hermanas (llena de emoción, graba a ambas chicas un tanto sonrojadas)

Shaoran: pienso que están exagerando cualquiera puede hacerlo, solo es cuestión de practica (se acerca un poco a ellas, cruzado de brazos)

Daniel: en ocasiones eres insoportable, ¿Qué traes en contra de las chicas?

Shaoran: se queda callado por unos instantes) simplemente fue un comentario, no deben confiarse, simplemente por ser buenas, puede haber personas mejores que ellas… (Mirando de forma despectiva a las chicas, y a Daniel en forma retadora, les da la espalda alejándose de ellos)

Daniel: por favor discúlpenlo, creo que es demasiado directo, aun me cuesta trabajo convivir con él…

Sakura: no te preocupes después de todo él no esta acostumbrado a tratar con mucha gente, solo dale tiempo

Sara: Se ve que lo conoces muy bien Sakura

Sakura: algo así jejeje

Profesora: bien continuemos con las pruebas, la siguiente será maratón… (Así pasaron algunos días teniendo pruebas de todo tipo) muy bien, hemos concluido las pruebas, el día de hoy daremos a conocer los nombres de quienes serán representantes del grupo, en diversas disciplinas… Rafael, eres muy bueno, pero mucho me temo que no puedes participar…

Rafael: no se preocupe profesora, debo cubrir la competencia en el periódico escolar, después de todo si no lo hago yo ¿Quién lo hará?

Profesora: bien, ahora si daré a conocer los nombres de quienes nos representarán, como sabrán solo pueden ser 5 personas por grupo, quiero que sepan que la elección fue difícil pues muchos de ustedes son muy buenos… los que mencione den un paso al frente… Sakura Kinomoto, Mimi Cardona, Rina Marino, Shaoran Lee, y Daniel Astro Jr (Al escuchar su nombre cada uno dio un paso al frente) ustedes son los escogidos, por lo que desde hoy tendrán que esforzarse y entrenar duro para las Mini Olimpiadas… (Los 5 chicos asienten muy contentos ante la selección…)

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado su comentario, acerca de esta loca historia, espero dejen sus sugerencias, ya que créanme que las tomaré en cuenta, claro siempre y cuando estén a mi alcance jejejejeje, y perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho con el otro, bueno sin mas por el momento me despido, cuídense mucho y disfruten el capitulo bye…


	6. ¿Identidad?

"Encuentro de Magia"

"_**Encuentro de Magia"**_

_**Capítulo: 6**_

"_**¿Identidad?"**_

Los días pasaron, las pruebas continuaron, estas eran cada vez mas duras para los estudiantes, poco a poco algunos iban desertando, finalmente solo quedaron algunos, los cuales seguían arduamente…

Después de un gran día de entrenamiento, Sakura que aun vestía el uniforme de deportes se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, esperando a Mimi, la cual había ido a hablar con Sara, por lo que decide escribirle una carta a sus amigos)

Hola a todos ¿como están?, espero que bien, yo me encuentro de maravilla, la familia Cardona es muy buena conmigo. En clases fui seleccionada para la competencia Inter. Escolar que se llevará a cabo al final del semestre; que emoción siento, tenemos entrenamiento tres horas diarias, sin duda alguna seremos los mejores, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Por cierto casi lo olvido Shaoran también esta aquí de intercambio de Hong-Kong, aunque su actitud es mucho mas fría de la que solía ser… (Detiene un poco su escritora, al tiempo que deja escapar un suspiro un tanto melancólico) espero averiguar que es lo que le sucede, y bueno sin mas por el momento espero puedan asistir a la competencia, será muy divertido

Con cariño Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura: (Dobla la hoja en cuatro partes y la mete en un sobre con el nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa, saca otro sobre y mete otra hoja doblada con el nombre Fujitaka Kinomoto) sin duda espero que asistan a la competencia muero de emoción (abraza las cartas contra su pecho. Sin darse cuenta que es observada por alguien desde lo más alto de un árbol)

Shaoran: … Sakura… (Se lleva la mano a su cabeza sintiendo una ligera punzada, cierra sus ojos y después sacude su cabeza, volviendo a fijar su mirada en ella)

Mimi: Sakura por fin te encuentro (se acerca sonriendo)

Sakura: Si perdona por no esperarte en el salón, pero el día se ve tan lindo que quise sentarme aquí, por cierto ¿ay algún buzón de correo donde pueda poner estas cartas?

Mimi: si podemos pasar al correo y de paso compramos un helado ¿que te parece? ¿Le escribiste a tu papa?

Sakura: si, y también a unos amigos de Inglaterra, los invite a la competencia, sin duda será algo divertido

Mimi: Si lo será, (desvía su mirada buscando a Daniel) "Estoy segura que por aquí debe pasar" (siguen caminando, hasta que su búsqueda finalmente termina precisamente en el correo, donde se encontraba Shaoran dejando una carta) mira ahí esta el correo

Sakura: maravilloso (se acerca a paso rápido al correo, no sabia si era la emoción de que Shaoran estaba cerca, o de enviar las cartas, pero su corazón latía con fuerza) Hola… Shaoran

Shaoran: Sakura… hola (desvía su mirada, hacia los sobres) ¿cartas para tu papa?

Sakura: si y para Eriol….

Mimi: Hola Daniel… (Lo mira sonrojada)

Daniel: Hola Mimi… (Sigue mirando hacia el cielo, Mimi aprovecha su distracción y truena los dedos apareciendo de la nada, un muñeco en forma de globo gigante con la forma de un pequeño oso, el cual llega a explotar sobre la cara de Daniel) Una nota de Siniestra… (La gente a su la rededor voltea a verlo, y mas perplejos Sakura y Shaoran)

Sakura: ¿Siniestra te manda notas?

Daniel: así es… es una promesa entre ella y yo (observa la nota contento, ya que hacia días no sabía de ella, cosa que hace sonrojar un poco a Mimi)

Sakura: oye Mimi… ¿tu conoces a Siniestra?

Daniel: ¿Cómo crees que ella va a conocerla, si el único que la conoce soy yo (con su pose de triunfador)

Mimi: (enfadada) Y quien demonios te dijo que no la conozco tonto

Daniel: Ella jamás se deja ver el rostro, si levo mucho tiempo tras su pista, como crees que una niña tonta como tu va a conocerla

Sakura: oigan no peleen, solo pensé que ella te ayudaba con la investigación ya que se llevan muy bien no es para tanto

Daniel: no, yo seré quien la arreste y no necesito ayuda (se cruza de brazos)

Shaoran: me gustaría acompañarte, esta noche, ¿puedo?

Sakura: si yo también quiero ir, ¿vamos Mimi?

Mimi: este…. "que hago, esta situación me meterá en problemas"

Daniel: ¿y que piensa hacer ustedes?

Sakura: ayudarte

Shaoran: solo quiero observar

Daniel: ¿Observar?

Shaoran: creo que será más entretenido, que quedarme encerrado en casa

Sakura: ¿Qué dices Mimi, vamos?

Mimi: no creo que sea muy buena idea Sakura (aun más nerviosa) que te parece si mejor vamos por el helado ¿si? (toma la mano se Sakura, y se hecha a correr cuanto puede, alejándose de los chicos)

Daniel: que raras ¿no crees?

Shaoran: si… entonces ¿puedo acompañarte?

Daniel: esta bien siempre que no me estorbes en la captura

Shaoran: si no te preocupes (mira a lo lejos donde las chicas se fueron corriendo)

Lejos en una heladería, ambas respiraban agitadas

Mimi: estuvo cerca… (Pensando en voz alta)

Sakura: ¿Qué estuvo cerca Mimi?

Mimi: este…. Nada no te preocupes, compremos los helados

Sakura: (la mira con extrañeza) esta bien como tu digas, quiero un helado doble de fresa

Mimi: a mí me da uno de fresa con chocolate por favor

(Horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Kero)

Sakura: El día de hoy Mimi se comporto un poco rara, mas cuando la conversación se centro en Siniestra, (se deja caer sobre la cama)

Kero: Sakura… Mimi esta saliendo de la casa

Sakura: ¿como dices? ¿Otra vez?

Kero: si (Sakura se asoma y ve a Mimi saltando por el árbol)

Sakura: vamos a seguirla (saca una de sus cartas) "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadero poder ante nosotros y bríndaselo a Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate!!" "ESPEJO" (en automático la carta de largos cabellos, toma la apariencia de Sakura) regresare mas tarde (sonríe) cuídate mucho nos vemos (sale por la ventana con la ayuda de la carta salto, y Kero va con ella) ¿Por donde se fue?

Kero: haya va (la miran introducirse entre un pequeño bosque el cual llega hacia la iglesia) será mejor que te ocultes

Sakura: si (sala hacia los árboles y es así como la siguen)

Mimi: (voltea hacia atrás y no mira nada) que extraño, sentí que alguien me seguía… quizás fue mi imaginación, (entra en la iglesia) ya estoy aquí Sara

Sara: me alegro mucho Mimi, esta noche debes tener mucho cuidado, el sistema de seguridad es mucho mas peligroso que los que has pasado antes, además tengo un mal presentimiento

Mimi: no te preocupes Sarita (le muestra una de sus típicas sonrisas tranquilizadoras)

Sara: esta bien (ambas juntan sus manos, cerrando sus ojos) "Que la luz del universo nos guíe y nos permita hacer el bien"

Mimi: ¡¡UNO!!, ¡¡DOS!!, ¡¡TRESSSS!! (En automático aparece Siniestra en escena) bueno me voy

Sakura: Ella es…. Siniestra…

Kero: ahora entiendo por que siento demasiada magia de su interior…

(Ambos miran salir a Siniestra)

Sakura: yo creo que la seguimos, me preocupa un poco

Kero: si, vamos (ambos siguen a Siniestra hasta una lujosa mansión)

Siniestra: (Se detiene parada en lo alto de un árbol) aquí es, veamos, el anillo debe estar en esa habitación (observando la ventana mas alta de la casa) mmm no hay mucha vigilancia que raro se adentra en la casa, caminando lentamente, salta hacia un balcón, y de ahí a lo alto del techo, entra por la ventana, pero al entrar dentro la ventana se cierra, quedando encerrada) ¿Qué sucede? La ventana se cerró… (Mira la habitación la cual se encuentra vacía, que extraño, el anillo debería estar aquí (se acerca hacia la puerta cerrada, un poco asustada la abre, dejándose ver un enorme pasillo, el cual comienza a caminar a paso lento, entrando en otra habitación, la mira cuidadosamente, ya que la habitación era un tanto espeluznante, se notaba, que no se limpiaba hacia mucho tiempo, cajas viejas, muñecos y muchas cosas mas lucían en su interior, Siniestra se acerca a uno de los muñecos que colgaba, mirándolo fijamente) "donde estará Daniel" esta casa es demasiado rara…

Daniel (escondido dentro de una de las cajas observaba detenidamente los movimientos de siniestra, y en el momento que ella se acerco a donde el estaba este salio y la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, no permitiría que esta vez escapara) por fin te tengo Siniestra (por peso y forcejo de ambos caen al piso, quedando Daniel encima de ella y esta boca abajo tratando de zafarse del agarre)

Siniestra: Astro Jr. (Forcejeaba con el en el piso, en eso hace aparecer su báculo, moviéndolo con dificultar)

Daniel: Vamos siniestra, estas acabada, no te dejare ir, (estira su mano y logra quitarle el báculo) quédate tranquila

Siniestra: "que hago descubrirá quien soy" (por unos momentos deja de moverse) no dejare que me captures (dice en voz baja, al momento que una luz comienza a brillar cubriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola desaparecer)

Daniel: desapareció… ¿pero como? (dice mirando en su mano el báculo de Siniestra)

**Continuara**

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos, lamento mucho tardanza, con este capitulo el próximo no tarara mucho se los prometo, pero ya saben escuela y trabajo no hay ni a que irle, espero que les guste este capitulo, quedo un poco mas largo que los otros pero aun así sigue siendo corto, pero el final me gusto para cortar :p jejejejeje creo que este capitulo se escribió solito, quiero agradecer a aquellos que hay enviado sus comentarios de verdad gracias y espero que no me linchen y que les guste esta loquera que se me ocurrió jejejeje bueno cuídense mucho y ya saben donde contactarme


	7. Fortaleciendo Lazos de Amistad

"Encuentro de Magia"

"_**Encuentro de Magia"**_

_**Capítulo: 7**_

""_**Fortaleciendo Lazos de Amistad"**_

Siniestra: "que hago descubrirá quien soy" (por unos momentos deja de moverse) no dejare que me captures (dice en voz baja, al momento que una luz comienza a brillar cubriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola desaparecer)

Daniel: desapareció… ¿pero como? (Observa en su mano el báculo de Siniestra)

(La oscuridad de la noche acogía a dos chicas, dentro del enorme jardín de la casa, una de ellas se encontraba inconsciente, la cual no era nada menos que Siniestra, Sakura la miraba preocupada, recordando lo sucedido)

Siniestra: no dejare que me captures (se escucho el grito desde el interior Sakura y Kero se miraron fijamente, decidieron acercarse mas, cuando la vieron aparecer a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, dio unos cuantos pasos y fue cayendo sobre el césped)

Sakura: Mimi… (Corre a su lado, lo primero que atina hacer es meterla entre unos arbustos, ya que varios policías patrullaban el lugar, entre ellos estaba Rina y no muy lejos, cerca de la entrada Shaoran, que se encontraba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos)

Kero: Sakura tenemos que salir de aquí (mira a su alrededor, buscando la mejor salida, sin pensarlo se eleva por lo alto, regresando con Sakura, que sostenía a Siniestra) podemos salir por la derecha hay menos vigilancia, solo tenemos que distraer a los guardias)

Sakura: muy bien Kero (Se levanta, sacando dos de sus cartas) "SALTO", "BOSQUE" (inmediatamente toma a Siniestra, y con la ayuda de salto logran salir del lugar mientras que "BOSQUE" distraía a los guardias) vamos a la capilla, Sara nos ayudara (poco rato después se encontraban en la capilla) Sara… Sara ¿Dónde estas?

Sara: ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? (se acerca a ella, un poco sorprendida, pero mas al verla llegar con Siniestra inconsciente) Mimi… ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura: no lo se, solo apareció inconsciente de la nada en el jardín, no podía dejarla, yo…

Sara: Mimi, despierta, Mimi

Siniestra: (comienza a abrir sus ojos) Sara… ¿Qué me paso?

Sara: ¿Te encuentras bien? (la mira con preocupación, al tiempo que ayuda a Sakura a llevara a uno de los bancos para que se siente)

Siniestra: si… gracias (de pronto se percata de la presencia de Sakura, y junto a ella un mono volando) Sakura… ¿Qué es eso? (mirando a Kero) ¿es tu muñeco de peluche?

Sakura: (con una gota de sudor, me con ojos asesinos a Kero, por no esconderse) este no es un peluche, es el guardián de las cartas Sakura

Sara: ¿has dicho cartas Sakura? Mmm ¿no será más bien que eran las cartas Clow?

Sakura: si… ¿como lo supiste? (la mira con nerviosismo?

Sara: lo leí en un viejo libro

Siniestra: Sara siempre me sorprendes, ¿de donde sacas tanta información?

Sara: jejejeje (ríe nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) mejor dinos que paso

Siniestra: no lo se, Daniel me tenia atrapada, y…. se quedo con mi báculo (su rostro luce preocupado) hoy casi lo logra, so se como salí de ahí no recuerdo nada mas desde el momento que me quito el báculo

Sakura: apareciste de forma extraña en el jardín, creo que debo disculparme contigo Mimi, te seguí por que estaba preocupada, ya que van varias noches que te veo salir por la ventana, o bueno que Kero dice que sales, y decidí seguirte…

Siniestra: (regresa a la normalidad) gracias por preocuparte por mi, y no puedo enojarme, por que de no ser por ti, no se que me habría pasado, solo una cosa… prométeme guardar el secreto por favor…

Sakura: lo prometo Mimi (ambas chicas sonríen, al tiempo que se dan un abrazo, creando con esto un fuerte lazo de amistad)

Tomoyo: hay que lindas se ven (aparece de la nada grabándolas con su cámara, con una sonrisa, ilusionada)

Sakura: ¿Tomoyo? (sonríe nerviosamente)

Sara: Tomoyo este…. (Tanto ella como Mimi, la miraban sorprendidas y un poco asustadas)

Tomoyo: (se percata de las miradas de sus compañeras, coloca una mano sobre su mejilla mientras que con otra sigue sosteniendo su cámara) hay no se preocupen ya lo sabia que lindas (las graba de arriba a bajo)

Sakura: jejejej como siempre nada se te escapa Tomoyo (le dedica una tierna sonrisa)

Tomoyo: (dirige su mirada hacia Mimi, la cual aun lucia preocupada) no te preocupes no diré nada, lo prometo

Mimi: no es eso, lo que me preocupa… Sara tengo que regresar y recuperar ese anillo

Sara: Pero… Mimi, no crees que sería peligroso que regresaras?, a estas alturas Daniel ya debió duplicar la vigilancia

Mimi: Lo se… Sara… pero debo cumplir con mi misión no puedo fallar de ninguna manera

Sakura: yo te ayudare….

Sara: pero será peligroso que vallan las dos….

Tomoyo: Concuerdo con Sara, será peligroso si van las dos…

Mimi: ¿Por qué lo dices Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: elemental, el joven Shaoran, esta presente, si ve a Sakura, entonces sabrá tu verdadera identidad Mimi

Sara: Tienes razón Tomoyo, no podemos arriesgarnos… mmmm

Sakura: ¿y si ambas vistiéramos igual?

Tomoyo: mmm pero… ¿de dónde sacaremos otro disfraz idéntico al de Siniestra? yo puedo hacerlo pero tardaría un poco en hacerlo…

Sara: no se preocupen por eso, tenemos un traje extra, en ocasiones eh tenido que usarlo para ayudar a Mimi, enseguida lo traigo (se dirige hacia una de las puertas, regresando a los pocos minutos con un traje idéntico al de Mimi, con todo y peluca)

Mimi: Será perfecto, mientras yo los distraigo, tu buscas el anillo, necesitamos un buen truco….

Sakura: podríamos usar las cartas Sakura (metiendo su mano al bolsillo)

Tomoyo: ¡¡AAAAAAAYYYYYY!! Nada me agradaría más que verte usar las cartitas Sakura, pero me temo que en esta ocasión no será posible, si haces eso… (Baja su mirada un tanto decepcionada, pero sabía que no podía ponerlas en riesgo, mucho menos la identidad de Mimi)

Sakura: cierto Shaoran nos descubriría, bueno iré a cambiarme (entra en una de las habitaciones y al poco rato sale vestida igual que Siniestra, mientras que Mimi, ya se había vuelto a transformar)

Tomoyo: se ven tan lindas (toma su cámara y comienza a grabarlas, mientras Sara le acomoda la peluca a Sakura)

Sakura: mmmm tengo una pregunta…

Mimi: ¿Cuál?

Sakura: ¿Cómo harás magia, si Astro Jr. Se quedo con tu bastón?

Mimi: no solo necesito el bastón para hacer magia, pero aun así debo recuperarlo, todo saldrá bien (recuperando su calmada sonrisa) Daniel no me vencerá, eso se los puedo asegurar (Cierra sus puños y los lleva hacia su pecho, a su la rededor un aura de fuego aparece)

Rina: ¿Cómo que se te volvió a escapar?

Daniel: por décima vez te digo que no escapo solo desapareció (desesperando, por tantos reclamos de parte de Rina) pero estoy seguro que regresara…

Shaoran: ¿Cómo sabes que regresara? (aun mantenía su expresión seria, y mas después de escuchar a los policías, que decía que el árbol se había movido, claro que Daniel no les había creído, pero el sabía perfectamente bien de quien era obra ese suceso) "Sakura…"

Daniel: la conozco muy bien, nunca deja ningún trabajo sin terminar (dirige su mirada al cielo) "Estoy seguro" (presiona su mano, con la cual aun sujetaba con fuerza el bastón)

Policía: Astro Jr. Miren es Siniestra (señala hacia los aires donde flotaba la ladrona, junto con sus globos)

Daniel: Siniestra, esta vez no escaparas (comienza a correr hacia ella)

Siniestra: Buenas noches, lamento el retraso, pero el Show de Siniestra dará inicio en unos momentos. ¡¡ES HORA DEL SHOW!! (Extiende su mano y aparece su sobrero, el cual comienza a atraer el báculo de siniestra y con el a Daniel) lo siento mucho pero debo recuperar mi bastón (sonríe cubriendo su rostro, con su mano hace que del sombrero salga un poco de espuma con la cual cubre el rostro de Daniel)

Daniel: ¿Qué demonios es esto (intenta quitarse la espuma, y sin razón alguna a reír, haciendo que suelte el báculo, Siniestra le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con lo cual lo hace caer) ¡¡echen paja!! (Grita mientras cae, Siniestra comienza a descender hacia el techo de la casa Shaoran sin pensarlo sube de un brinco y se para frente a ella)

Shaoran: no escaparas…

Siniestra: (da un paso hacia atrás) ¿Quién….?

Shaoran: no te hagas la obsesa, tu tienes algo que me pertenece, y lo tomare

Siniestra: ¿De que estas hablando?

Shaoran: (sin decir mas comienza a acercarse, la mira de una forma tan profunda, y desafiante, que da miedo)

Siniestra: (un poco temerosa, por la mirada tan penetrante de Shaoran, lanza un pequeño aceite que hace resbalar a Shaoran) lo siento mucho pero yo no tengo nada tuyo (después sin pensarlo dos veces se mete por la chimenea al interior de la casa)

Sakura: Lo encontré, ¿es este? (se acerca enseñándole un anillo dorado, con la forma de una flor y un hermoso brillante plateado en el centro)

Siniestra: si es este, debemos irnos, cuanto antes

Sakura: si… te veré en la capilla

Daniel: ¡¡ALTO AHÍ SINIESTRA!! (La puerta se abre dejando ver a Astro Jr.) ¿Qué? ¿Dos Siniestras?

Siniestra: ¡¡UNO!! ¡¡DOS!! ¡¡TRES!! (Ambas chicas aprovechan el momento, en el que a Daniel, le cae encima un globo gigante, y le revienta en la cara, creando una intensa neblina, para escabullirse, cada una por diferentes lados)

Daniel: No escaparas Siniestra (corre y toma el brazo de una de ellas, esta lo mira, y se sonroja un poco, al instante hace un rápido movimiento, soltándose del agarre)

Siniestra: ¡¡SALTO!! (Salta por la ventana, huyendo lo mas rápido posible del lugar, mientras que la otra Siniestra, aprovecho esos momentos de distracción para salir de igual forma de la ventana marchándose en su globo) suerte para la próxima Astro Jr (sonríe mientras que su globo se aleja)

Daniel: (se asoma a la ventana, viendo el globo de Siniestra, ya lejos del lugar) ¿Cómo es posible volvió a escapar (enfadado golpea la pared) tenia el plan perfecto, pero te juro que la próxima vez no escaparas SINIESTRA te lo juro….

_**CONTINUARA**_

Notas de Autora:

Hola heme aquí una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo de esta loquera, espero que les este gustando, gracias a todos, y por este medio pido una gran disculpa a mis queridos, amigos quizás esto no les alivie el dolor, que les ocasioné el sábado, pero sin duda espero aunque sea les alegre un poquito, perdónenme, _**MIS, ANA, ZU, STEVENS.**_

Por otro lado quiero agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia, y me han dejado comentarios, espero lo sigan haciendo, y espero no tardar en actualizar el siguiente capitulo, bueno de momento es todo que tengan una linda tarde hasta la próxima.


End file.
